Familia
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Molly Weasley menginginkan Harry menjadi bagian anggota keluarga, tapi Harry tidak menginginkan keluarga Weasley. Harry ingin keluarganya sendiri. For #FamilyFI2019 event


**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

For #FamilyFI2019 event

**.**

**.**

**Familia**

**By. I Sunshine**

**.**

Pesta makan malam di Burrow telah begitu padat. Sejak mengetahui Harry ikut bergabung pada kesempatan kali ini, Molly Weasley bersikeras mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarga. Bahkan bersedia meluangkan banyak waktu mencabut paksa Ron dan Hermione dari masing-masing kesibukan. Bangga mengetahui tidak ada yang bisa menolak apabila Nyonya Weasley sudah turun tangan.

"Kau tahu selalu diterima di sini, Harry. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Burrow."

Mencoba tetap riang, Molly Weasley menyampaikan keberatan atas minimnya kehadiran Harry di Burrow. Sejak tumbuh dewasa berkumpul bersama secara utuh menjadi minim. Selalu ada kesempatan di mana salah satu atau kedua orang dari trio emas tidak akan menghadiri undangan rutin makan malam keluarga Weasley. Dari banyak kesempatan, Harry paling banyak absen.

Mata Molly berkedip memperhatikan canggung Harry memaksakan senyum meraih gelas air minum, meneguk sedikit lalu mengangguk menanggapi, "Maaf, pekerjaanku membuatku tertahan."

Senyum menggoda tak luput dari wajah, nakal matanya melirik Harry dan putri bungsunya bergantian. "Akan kupastikan Ginny menjemputmu di waktu berikutnya."

"Bu!" Nyaris tersedak Ginny Weasley menegur sang ibu. Rona wajah gadis cantik bungsu Weasley itu memang terlihat normal, tapi Molly jauh lebih tahu bahwa ada pergolakan batin di dalam. Adalah kesenangannya melihat percikan api di meja makan.

Ginny menyukai Harry. Sangat suka.

Seorang ibu mengenal baik putrinya bukan?

Molly membayangkan akan indah apabila Harry bisa bersama putrinya. Dia masih mengingat perasaan bahagia ketika ditahun keenam Harry dan Ginny berkencan. Harry adalah anak baik dan sopan, tidak ada keraguan bahwa putrinya tidak akan terawat apabila bersanding dengan seorang Harry Potter. Sejak di tahun pertama, Molly sudah mendengar cerita tentang Harry melalui surat-surat yang dikirim rutin oleh putranya—Ronald. Molly bahkan semakin tersentuh ketika Harry menyelamatkan putrinya dari pengaruh sihir gelap.

Hati Molly tumbuh untuk menyayangi Harry.

Harry sudah seperti anaknya. Bukan karena dia adalah Anak Laki-laki yang Terselamatkan seperti kata orang-orang menjulukinya, tapi memang semua tulus sebagaimana adanya murni kasih sayang karena dia hanya Harry Potter. Harry adalah anak tidak beruntung hidup dengan kurang kasih sayang membawa ancaman kematian sejak lahir, cukup menyakitkan apabila tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Harry. Hati Molly bahkan terkoyak ketika perang sempat melihat tubuh kaku Harry dibawa bersama rombongan penyihir gelap. Seandainya Harry tidak hidup, Molly tahu dunianya tidak akan lengkap lagi.

Memang sudah ada enam orang anak laki-laki di keluarga Weasley, tapi Molly memiliki rahasia kecil bahwa Harry tetap menjadi favoritnya.

"Ah, aku lupa." Molly berdiri membuka botol anggur, riang menghampiri tempat duduk Harry.

"Kau harus meminumnya malam ini, Harry. Tidak alasan untuk menolak," ucap Molly tanpa perlawanan lalu berpindah pada gelas kosong milik gadis ikal duduk di sebelah kiri Harry. "Kau mau juga Hermione sayang?"

Gadis itu—Hermione panik menggeleng, bahkan terlalu cepat menarik gelas menghindar menyebabkan beberapa tetes anggur menodai meja. Molly mengernyit, Hermione bukan tipe yang suka menolaknya meski hanya untuk basa-basi. Janggal melihat gadis itu memperbaiki ekspresi panik menjadi senyum normal.

"Pencernaanku sedang bermasalah, Nyonya Weasley. Dokter sudah melarangku minum sesuatu yang keras."

Lidah Molly gatal ingin bertanya, tapi pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk beralih mengisi gelas lain. Rasanya tidak bijak membongkar sesuatu ketika Harry tampak mencuri lirikan—akan mencoba terlibat apabila Molly masih bersikeras. Molly memperhatikan Harry sudah beberapa kali tertangkap sedang berusaha mencari kontak mata dengan Hermione. Sayang gadis tercerdas lulusan Hogwarts itu masih terus menunduk—pastinya menghindar. Daripada berbicara normal, mereka terlalu banyak diam.

Molly yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Harry cenderung selalu sensitif—terkadang terlalu bereaksi berlebihan—apabila berkaitan dengan sahabat berambut ikal, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter. Satu teka-teki yang harus Molly pecahkan.

.

.

Menghela napas, Harry menoleh ke belakang. Dari kejauhan terlihat lampu-lampu menyala menerangi Burrow, terlihat hangat meski terbungkus kegelapan malam. Makan malam utama sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu, Harry memutuskan diam-diam menyelinap ke luar saat sesi santai dimulai. Mungkin akan ada yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya, tapi pastinya tidak akan lama bagi mereka menemukan ide bahwa Harry membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri—lagi.

Harry masih cukup merasakan sesak dari curahan perhatian ekstra Molly Weasley. Sedikit kekecewaan menggerogoti. Ada sebuah keluarga hangat yang menyayangi, seharusnya Harry merasa bersyukur daripada membiarkan rasa tertekan menguasai. Rasanya tidak adil Harry sedikit menarik diri menghindari Burrow. Keluarga Weasley adalah gambaran sempurna untuk menyebutnya sebuah keluarga yang hangat, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyempatkan waktu.

Demi, Merlin.

Harry tahu semua adalah kesalahannya.

Seiring bertambah usia dan selalu terlibat dengan kematian, tidak tahu kapan tepatnya—perasaan hangat mulai terkikis tiap kali melihat begitu besar interaksi keluarga Weasley menempatkannya sebagai bagian anggota keluarga.

Kehangatan berubah menyakitkan.

Bukan mereka yang berubah, tapi hati Harry yang kian tumbuh serakah. Iri hati membandingkan kehidupannya dengan apa yang dimiliki keluarga Weasley. Mereka memang disebut keluarga, tapi bukan sungguhan.

Harry menginginkan keluarganya sendiri.

Secara teknis dia tidak mungkin lagi memiliki ayah atau pun ibu kandung, Voldemort dengan senang hati sudah menghilangkan nyawa mereka. Bahkan satu-satunya keluarga tersisa—ayah baptisnya, juga gugur terkena lemparan kutukan kematian.

_'Saat semua kekacauan ini berakhir—mari kita tinggal bersama, Harry.'_

Pahit, bahkan Harry masih bisa mengulang kata per kata janji yang ayah baptisnya tawarkan ketika malam di Grimlaund Place sebelum Harry kembali ke Hogwarts untuk memulai tahun kelima. Saat itu ada secercah harapan bahwa hidupnya akan membaik dengan bayangan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki keluarga sungguhan. Tidak akan ada lagi omong kosong keluarga Dursley yang selalu menguncinya di kamar memperlakukannya seperti wabah. Ayah baptisnya tidak diragukan akan berdiri disisinya membela saat dia membutuhkan figur seorang ayah.

Harry sungguh menginginkannya, sayang—Voldemort selalu berhasil merampas keluarganya. Sirius Black tewas oleh kutukan Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bertahun-tahun hidup kesakitan tanpa keluarga. Impian Harry tetap sama. Sejak menemukan cermin pengharapan di tahun pertama Hogwarts, sejak melihat pantulan dari perwujudan keinginan terdalam, Harry tahu impiannya adalah keluarga. Miliknya sendiri.

Dia ingin ada sebuah keluarga yang menjadikannya alasan untuk bertahan hidup setiap kali di kejar kematian dalam misi Auror, sebuah keluarga tempat mencurahkah kasih sayang, tempatnya kembali, serta bukti bahwa akan ada masa depan untuknya. Bukankah itu alasannya bertarung hidup mati melawan Voldemort?

Harry ingin memastikan anak-anak masa depannya bisa tumbuh bebas dengan hidup yang jauh lebih normal dari masa kanak-kanak yang pernah dimilikinya.

_'Kami akan selalu berada bersamamu, Harry.'_

Ya. Sebelum mendatangi Voldemort meminta kematian, kata-kata ibunyalah terus membayangi memberi keberanian. Alasan lain kenapa keluarga sendiri sungguh lebih bermakna.

Lagi-lagi Harry menghela napas, indra penciumannya tiba-tiba mengendus aroma yang amat familier hingga membuatnya cepat berbalik memastikan. Senyum tersungging karena instingnya benar. Berjarak tidak jauh di belakang, Hermione berjalan mendekat menggunakan mantel serta membawa mantel lain di tangan.

"Hermione, untuk apa kau membawa mantelku?"

Tangan Hermione terulur, memasangkan mantel pada Harry meskipun pertanyaan belum terjawab. Senyum tulus Hermione menyatukan jemari, menjalin erat dengan milik Harry.

"Sekarang larut malam, aku tidak ingin kita kedinginan saat kau menahanku kembali ke Burrow meski hanya beberapa menit."

Sebelah alis terangkat, usil melontarkan godaan, "Darimana datangnya keyakinan bahwa aku akan menahanmu di sini?"

Hermione memutar bola mata, menoleh ke belakang arah lampu-lampu Burrow—menimbang untuk kembali. "Aku akan kembali kalau kau ingin sendiri."

Kalah. Harry tertawa kecil, menggenggam erat tangan Hermione sebelum gadis itu sempat melakukan Apparate. Wajahnya menunduk berbisik, "Tetaplah di sini."

Mengangguk tanpa kata Hermione melingkarkan tangan di lengan Harry, menatap hamparan rumput liar bergerak tertiup udara dingin. Tidak ada yang mulai berbicara membiarkan malam menenggelamkan keheningan. Suasana mencekam terbungkus sunyi tidak mempengaruhi raut wajah. Mereka konsisten mempertahankan ekspresi datar, terlalu sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing tanpa memedulikan lingkungan yang sepi. Satu-satunya suara adalah helaan napas Harry ketika detik bergerak menjadi menit yang cukup lama.

Hermione berjongkok melepaskan gandengan untuk menyingkirkan rumput liar menggelitik pergelangan kaki, kedua tangannya bersembunyi masuk ke saku mantel setelah kembali berdiri normal menunduk tidak membalas tatapan zamrud.

"Tidakkah kau ingin keluarga, Harry?"

Meskipun Harry masih terganggu sejak Hermione mengambil jarak memilih tidak kembali melingkarkan tangan dilengan seperti semula, Harry memaksakan senyum walau sahabatnya tidak akan melihat karena masih menunduk.

Menghela napas, kedua tangan Harry lebih dalam merogoh saku mantel sendiri. Dia tidak sedang mencari sesuatu, hanya refleks kecil rasa dingin karena tubuh hangat Hermione mencari jarak dengannya. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Hermione."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menghindari Burrow? Kau tahu Nyonya Weasley sangat menyayangimu. Tidak ada yang berubah, Harry. Meskipun dia selalu mendorong Ginny kepadamu, tapi kasih sayangnya tidak pernah berubah. Mereka sempurna."

"Yah, mereka memang tanpa cacat—" Harry mengangguk setuju, tapi napasnya kian berembus berat melanjutkan, "—tapi bukan mereka yang aku inginkan. Kau selalu tahu itu, Hermione."

"Nah, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku tahu segalanya."

Ada keheningan mengisi, sehingga sensor saraf mengirimkan sensasi menggigil ketika udara malam berembus. Harry tahu Hermione mulai kesal. Apabila dia mau repot mencari tahu, berani bertaruh penyihir berambut ikal pasti tengah mengepal jemari di dalam saku. Terlebih dengusan kuat yang terdengar, tinggal menunggu waktu Hermione pergi lebih dulu apabila memang sudah habis kesabaran.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, seharusnya kau tidak menolak kehangatan keluarga Weasley dan mendorong Ginny menjauh." Suara Hermione bergetar penuh emosi, memberanikan diri menemui tatapan zamrud yang ternyata sudah terpaku padanya. Tidak diragukan bahwa kebahagiaan sahabatnya berada dalam prioritas utama, tapi—kenapa ada rasa sakit ketika pengucapan? Apakah ada kaitan dengan gambaran bahwa dia telah mendorong Harry ke arah perempuan lain?

Wajah Harry masih lurus memandang, warna wajah yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa terus kering ekspresi. Namun, ada pacaran berbeda dari sorot zamrud. Matanya sempat berkedip sebelum memutar badan keseluruhan ke arah Hermione. "Jadi, itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Hermione mengangguk tanpa ragu. Mengambil semua kepahitan menerima bahwa mereka akan bergerak maju dengan cara berbeda. Yah—setidaknya salah satu cerita harus ada yang berakhir bahagia, meskipun pasti lebih indah apabila cerita yang diinginkan bisa terwujud.

Jeda setelah berperang batin Hermione menggelengkan kepala, menyingkirkan semua pengharapan untuk lebih memantapkan diri memberi dorongan. "Ini adalah hidupmu, Harry. Ambillah semua yang kau inginkan, jangan menahan diri karena terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain. Kau berhak mendapatkan keluarga."

Harry menunduk, menghindari tatapan iris coklat mencari tahu. Akan sangat mudah bagi Hermione menebak apa yang ada di kepala Harry apabila mata saling bertemu, tapi dia menutup diri.

Setelah terjebak dalam menit diam, menatap kembali—tangan kanan Harry terangkat menunggu Hermione meraih. "Sekarang—kau mau kembali ke Burrow?"

Dari pancaran mata penuh keyakinan, Hermione tahu Harry sudah memutuskan untuk mempertimbangkan lagi Ginny. Sayang keputusan Harry menyadarkan bahwa tiba saatnya menghadapi ketakutan. Hermione menenggelamkan jauh kepalan ke dalam saku, takut akan terbawa Apparate apabila dia meraih uluran tangan. Menelan ludah susah payah, menggigit bibir menatap sahabatnya. "Harry, sebelum kita kembali—aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Dan, kumohon jangan mengubah apa pun keputusan yang sudah kau ambil. Ini hanya tentang aku, tidak untuk membebanimu."

Harry menggeleng, memprotes keras ide Hermione menganggap diri sendiri sebagai beban. "Kau tidak pernah membebaniku. Kau malah yang selalu membantuku keluar dari beban, Hermione. Jangan ragu kalau kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu—"

"Aku hamil, Harry."

Harry terdiam. Kaku tanpa ekspresi seperti terkena mantra Petrificus totallus di pelajaran pertahanan ilmu hitam. Susah payah mengatur napas, mungkin karena ada rasa rentan penyihir berambut ikal sedikit mundur mencari jarak.

Akhirnya—Hermione mengucapkannya. Kondisi yang beberapa hari lalu baru diketahui saat memeriksakan diri ke St. Mungo karena lebih dari seminggu mengalami penurunan kesehatan. Begitu hasilnya keluar, Hermione menemukan sebuah fakta yang jauh dari dugaan penyebab menurunnya kesehatan, dia tengah mengandung.

Tidak perlu mencari tahu, Hermione sudah tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya. Sekitar dua bulan lalu, dia melakukan tindakan ceroboh lupa melemparkan mantra kontrasepsi ketika seseorang putus asa mendatanginya untuk mencurahkan kesedihan.

Perang telah meninggalkan luka yang sulit disembuhkan apabila hanya mengandalkan waktu. Banyak yang telah bergerak maju, tapi ada beberapa yang tertahan oleh rasa sakit karena kehilangan orang terkasih. Itu adalah mereka. Harry dan dirinya.

Malam itu, dalam kesedihan tidak terucap mereka saling berbagi. Hermione tidak menolak meskipun dia bisa melakukannya, terlebih orang itu adalah Harry. Demi Merlin, Hermione akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu.

"Sebelum kau bertanya—" Hermione mengangkat kedua tangan menghentikan, memohon kesempatan agar dia lebih dulu berbicara ketika Harry sudah hampir merespons. Setelah yakin tidak akan dijeda, Hermione melanjutkan, "—aku akan meyakinkan, ya ini anakmu. Kau tahu bagaimana kehidupan pribadiku dan seberapa gila kementerian menjebakku dalam pekerjaan."

Hermione berharap Harry akan merespons cepat seperti pertama kali ketika akan menanggapi kehamilannya. Namun, Harry malah membawa dalam jalur lambat. Harry terlalu banyak mengambil jeda diam dan helaan napas.

Apakah seharusnya Hermione tidak memberi tahu Harry sama sekali?

"Aku tidak dalam keadaan mabuk saat mendatangimu sebulan yang lalu," ucap Harry memulai dengan suara rendah. Ada nuansa kekecewaan dari nada suara, membuat terlihat seperti berita kehamilan memiliki dampak buruk atau memang ada kekecewaan lain untuk diterka. "Dan, ya. Aku tahu seperti apa kehidupan pribadimu sama seperti kau mengetahui kehidupan pribadiku juga," lanjut Harry mengalihkan tatapan dibungkam hening detik berikutnya.

Rasa ketakutan besar menghinggapi. Hermione tenggelam dalam keresahan sehingga membuatnya membangun gambaran paling terburuk. Kepercayaan bahwa Harry pasti tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya masih ada, tetapi keyakinan semua tidak bisa berakhir baik terus membangun. Terlebih—kebisuan Harry kembali menjeda, membuat Hermione tertekan.

"Harry, tolong katakan sesuatu."

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Harry bergumam, masih terpaku menunduk.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya. Bukan untuk mengikatmu, kau bebas pergi, tapi aku akan tetap memilikinya."

Kepala Harry terangkat, zamrud hijau menuntut bertanya, "Meskipun aku bukan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Harry."

Harry menggeleng, Hermione kewalahan menganalisis entah apa lagi yang ingin disangkal.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Hermione. Aku bukanlah opsi menjadi orang yang ingin kau habiskan hidup bersama sepanjang hidupmu, kita tidak dalam ikatan seperti itu. Kau yakin ingin tetap memilikinya?"

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiranmu. Jadi, sepertinya bayi ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang bisa kutangani."

Harry lagi-lagi diam.

Kekecewaan itu sungguh pahit, Hermione akan sangat setuju. Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, dia tahu sudah menunjukkan sisi tidak sempurna. Hubungan persahabatan mereka selalu memiliki sesuatu berharga, mereka terikat dalam tali kasih sayang meski tidak terucap. Sungguh disayangkan kecerobohan kecil membuat ikatan itu terasa sedikit mencekik.

Melangkah maju tangan Hermione terulur meraih lengan Harry. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, Harry."

Setidaknya Hermione lega Harry tidak menghindari kontak sentuhan, merasa cukup sebagai pegangan meski dia lebih suka apabila jari mereka terjalin.

"Aku bukan sengaja melakukannya. Kau tahu pagi setelahnya, aku pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa pemberitahuan. Mungkin kau berpikir aku sedang mencoba menjadi pengecut untuk lari dari membicarakannya sehingga menjadi canggung bertemu denganmu hari ini, tapi aku bersumpah itu karena Kingsley memanggilku dengan urusan mendesak. Berikutnya yang terjadi, aku lupa meminum ramuan atau memberikan mantra pencegah, dan kita—tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu untuk membicarakannya."

"Apakah kau menyesalinya? Malam itu—membiarkanku melakukannya."

Tatapan Harry sarat akan makna kerinduan, meluluhkan mencipta debaran disertai rona wajah mengulang memori. Di balik sorot manik zamrud, Hermione menemukan tatapan sama dengan malam ketika mereka berbagi kasih di malam lalu. Ada hasrat juga pengharapan untuk kebahagiaan. Hermione masih mengingat rasa ketika mereka berbagi adalah kebersamaan paling terindah yang mungkin tidak akan pernah didapat lagi apabila dengan orang lain. Mungkin nanti seumur hidup Hermione hanya akan mengenang malam itu sebagai bagian dari mimpi indah.

"Apakah aku pernah terlihat menyesali sesuatu yang sudah aku lakukan untukmu? Aku tidak akan berdiri di sini sekarang kalau memang penyesalan pernah ada."

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya setelah menyembunyikannya beberapa hari dariku. Ternyata aku harus muncul di Burrow, memanfaatkan undangan keluarga Weasley agar setidaknya memberikanmu keberanian untuk mendatangiku."

"Yah—memang undangan di Burrow cukup membantu, tapi—" merengut akhirnya Hermione sadar akan sesuatu, "—dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku sudah tahu sedang mengandung beberapa hari lalu?"

Tawa rendah Harry sama sekali tidak mencerahkan Hermione, kerutan di wajah penyihir paling cemerlang kian dalam menunggu penjelasan.

"Aku melihatmu di St. Mungo beberapa hari lalu. Kau tahu, aku cukup mengenalmu sehingga menebak ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi."

"Itu belum menjelaskan dari mana kau tahu tentang kehamilanku. Petugas medis sudah terikat sumpah tidak membocorkan informasi pada siapa pun. Katakan padaku, dari mana kau tahu?"

Sepasang zamrud berkedip geli, menjulurkan tangan dari saku menyematkan surai ikal nakal milik Hermione ke belakang telinga. "Sepertinya kau lupa sedang berbicara dengan seorang Auror, Hermione.

Mendengus, menggeleng kalah Hermione berkata pelan, "Merlin, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Ayo kita kembali, Harry

Dahi Harry mengernyit. "Kembali? Kau yakin?"

Hermione mengangguk, melingkari lengan lalu menunduk menyandarkan dahi di pundak Harry. "Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Kekacauan ini membuat sebagian otakku lumpuh."

Sebelah tangan yang bebas ditarik dari saku, meraih pinggang Hermione menariknya merapat dalam pelukan. "Kau tidak ingin mendengar tanggapanku tentang kehamilanmu?"

Menggeleng, surai ikal menggelitik persimpangan leher. Tanpa repot mengubah posisi, suara Hermione sedikit terdam dalam pelukan bergumam, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu dengan benar. Aku tidak punya hak menyembunyikannya darimu karena secara teknis bayi ini adalah milikmu juga, tapi aku juga tidak berniat menahanmu. Kau bebas, Harry."

"Kalau begitu—" perkataan Harry terjeda, wajahnya bergerak menanamkan hidung menghirup aroma rambut Hermione—sesuatu yang mulai disukainya karena memberi efek menenangkan—sebelum melanjutkan, "—artinya kau tidak akan keberatan kita menikah secepat mungkin? Ingat, kau bilang aku bebas menentukan."

Harry tersentak mundur. Tampaknya karena terkejut Hermione tanpa sadar mendorongnya menjauh, tapi Harry sama sekali tidak ada niatan melepas rangkulan. Sigap sebelah tangan kukuh melingkar menahan pinggang Hermione.

Tatapan coklat Hermione membulat setengah tidak percaya, mulutnya masih membuka menutup dari kesulitan membentuk kata. "Harry, kau—"

"Cukup mengherankan Hermione yang tahu segalanya tidak mengerti kenapa aku mendatangimu dua bulan lalu." Kali ini Harry yang balas menatap heran, terselip sensasi humor pada suaranya.

Takut, ekspresi pertama yang bisa ditangkap dari wajah Hermione. Penyihir berambut ikal terjebak dalam ruang yang membuat hati mengambang tidak tentu arah. Dilanda stres lama membuatnya sulit memilah rasa. Ada menit perasaan dibayangi ketakutan besar akan ditinggalkan, tapi detik berikutnya menit berubah memperlihatkan seseorang bersedia memegang hatinya. Merlin, semua terlalu nyata untuk terjadi dalam waktu singkat.

"Tidak, bukan seperti ini." Suara Hermione berbisik lemah. Kepalanya menggeleng menolak, hormon kehamilan membuat hatinya rentan sehingga genangan air mata begitu mudah terbentuk. "Kau tidak mencintaiku dengan cara romantis, Harry."

"Mungkin kau benar." Harry berbisik dengan cara yang sama, putus asa mengeratkan pelukan—memastikan Hermione menghapus pikiran gila untuk melarikan diri. "Tapi, kita bisa belajar saling mencintai. Ayo, kita lakukan bersama. Aku merasa tidak akan sulit mencintaimu sebagai pendamping hidup serta ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Harry—"

"Cobalah, Hermione. Aku akan mencintaimu, dan kau juga. Cintai aku seperti cara kau menunjukkan kasih sayangmu malam itu. Seperti caramu menerima ciumanku, pelukan, dan sentuhanku. Tunjukan pada dunia bahwa mereka salah mengira aku tidak akan menemukan orang yang begitu tulus mencintaiku."

Sebagaimana Hermione, begitu pula dengan Harry. Memiliki sisi rentan yang begitu mudah patah. Dia takut kesendirian, tapi dia juga meragu dengan kasih sayang yang orang perlihatkan untuknya. Hanya Hermione, satu-satunya perempuan yang mampu menutupi kelemahan. Harry tahu, kesedihan dan ketakutan akan lenyap apabila hatinya menggenggam Hermione.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang lain selain dirimu yang bisa memberikan keluarga yang kuimpikan. Aku tahu, aku akan hidup bahagia kalau orang itu kau."

"Oh, Harry."

Hermione menekan ke dalam pelukan, membenamkan diri putus asa merasakan tubuh Harry. Dia haus akan kontak, intuisif bergerak menunjukkan seberapa besar cintanya.

Ya, Harry benar. Mereka akan baik-baik saja karena itu memang mereka. Dia akan belajar mencintai, begitu juga Harry. Langkahnya akan melambat apabila terlalu cepat, dan Harry pasti akan menunggunya apabila suatu saat nanti mulai kewalahan dalam proses belajar mencintai. Untuk keluarga mereka.

"Kau tidak akan menghentikan impianku untuk segera memiliki keluarga milikku sendiri bukan?"

Satu bisikan pertanyaan, tanpa ragu dibalas anggukan. Tidak ada keraguan atau pertimbangan ulang, keyakinan membangun kuat bahwa masa depan mereka akan bahagia.

.

.  
Mungkin sudah kesekian kali, rasa khawatir membuatnya berulang memeriksa halaman luar mencari tanda-tanda Hermione pulang membawa Harry. Bukan berarti Molly tidak percaya pada kemampuan Hermione menghibur sahabatnya, Molly hanya tidak bisa menahan naluri keibuannya untuk tidak khawatir saat Harry belum juga kembali meski kebanyakan anggota keluarga Weasley sudah bergerak tidur. Apakah Molly perlu membangunkan Ron juga untuk menyusul Harry?

Demi, Merlin. Menjadi seorang ibu membuatnya begitu paranoid apabila anaknya tidak berada di tempat ketika sudah larut.

Untuk terakhir kali, Molly memeriksa halaman luar. Beberapa detik kemudian ada embusan napas lega, mengutus Ron untuk menyusul tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Dari kejauhan tampak siluet Harry mendekat menggandeng tangan Hermione. Wajah dibingkai kaca mata yang beberapa saat lalu tampak mengkhawatirkan bagi Molly telah berubah warna, tidak lagi tertekan atau menyimpan sedih—malah lebih tampak berwarna di mata Molly.

Senyum terkembang, merasa sedikit bodoh karena beberapa saat lalu begitu serius mengkhawatirkan masa depan Harry. Molly lupa bahwa anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun yang ditemui di King Cross sudah tumbuh dewasa. Melihatnya pulang menggandeng tangan Hermione dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan sudah cukup memberi tahu bahwa Harry sudah memilih cara seperti apa untuk bahagia. Dia tidak kecewa Harry tidak memilih Ginny—meski itu yang diharapkan, Molly lebih bahagia dengan ide Harry bahagia dengan pilihan sendiri.

Harry bersama Hermione, atau Harry bersama Ginny. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, mereka tetap menjadi keluarga. Molly jamin itu.

Mungkin saatnya membangunkan seisi rumah untuk menyambut kabar bahagia. Oh—tentu Molly tidak ingin bersabar menunggu berita sampai esok pagi.

.

**Familia**

**.**

**End**


End file.
